tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
News:DC
We here at TFU understand that war can be a nasty business. People die all the time at the hands of their enemies, or other nameless threats. Heck, Optimus Prime does it to get away for the weekend! But why should gumbies and superheros have all the fun? TFU is pleased to present you with what we refer to as DCs: Disposable Characters. Stormtroopers, Redshirts, Gumbies, Prey, whatever you want to call them... these are low-end characters who were meant to find out that the light at the end of the tunnel is nothing more than an oncoming train. thumb|[[Wrecker|These guys die pretty often, as well]] What does this mean for you as a player? Well, in short, it's a quick and easy way to get a character without all the hassle of a full application. A Disposable Character can be as simple or as fleshed-out as you would like to make them. You get a free character at the cost of a few restrictions, the biggest one being a semi-consensual death policy. Still interested? Read on for more details! First and foremost to keep in mind is that a DC is exactly what the title implies: disposable. You are, in effect, playing a gumby. The key feature of these characters is that they are subject to a semi- consensual death policy. This means that your character can be killed off if the circumstances warrant it. If your endurance drops below zero, your character is usually considered dead. Other players may ignore the use of the +retreat command. However, you as a player still have certain rights and TFU will respect that. As this is SEMI-consensual, and not UN-consensual, you still have some say in your character's fate. Obviously the rules of common sense still apply: don't go rushing into a certain-death situation if you really don't want to. (Although we do encourage you to make your DC's death creative!) However, if you feel that you are being treated unfairly by other players, please bring it up with an admin. If it is clear that this is the case, then your character's official 'death' will be retconned and you may resume normal play. However, if the admin feel that this is being abused, disciplinary action will follow. Now that we've gotten the big stuff out of the way, let's talk hard numbers. DCs have some restrictions on their stats. To keep things simple, DCs are not allowed to have a stat or attack above 7. This is easy to remember because any stats or attacks above 7 require justification. Armor cannot be above 3 in any mode. Abilities follow this same restriction, with the following exception: Ram, Hide, Tank-Driver and Airplane-Pilot are usually not available (unless a built-in part of the character, in the case of a specialized Greenshirt or Viper). Size and velocity are subject to approval as they pertain to your altmode, but aren't particularly restricted. DCs are not Temp characters, and you may still have an FC as a Temp status. DCs may not apply for upgrades (although you can app to convert the DC to a full OC by filling out and submitting the rest of the application). Any player may not have more than one DC per faction at one time. Now, as for your altmode (or uniform in the case of GI Joe and Cobra), these are intended to be generic characters. As such, your character is dependent on your faction. Autobot DCs are the generic Cars, like Bluestreak and Windcharger, and tend to die like Wreckers. Decepticons are Seekers, like Thundercracker and Skywarp, who transform into various fighter jets, or Sweeps, who transform into flying soapdishes. ;) GI Joes have Greenshirts who serve as their infantry, all wearing the typical 'green shirt' uniform despite whatever their specialization may be. Finally, Cobra have a wide variety of Vipers to choose from, provided they meet the existing DC restrictions (for example: no Strato-Vipers or Ninja-Vipers.) If you have any questions about any of these, don't hesitate to contact a member of the Admin. Finally, there's the matter of the application. This is where you reap the benefits of all the restrictions and the imminent death. Writing the application is the easy part for a Disposable Character. The only questions you need to answer are the basic personal information, and if you want a custom note and abilities. If you're just apping for a Greenshirt or Viper, you can just name the type and leave the rest blank. If you would like to provide more information, please feel free to do so, but it is not required. Now, if you manage to hang on to your DC for a while and grow attached to them, you have the option of applying for them as a permanent OC. To do this, simply fill out a complete character application. As a bonus, you may add two additional points on your character's stats. Bear in mind, however, that increasing a stat above 7 will require normal justification. Category:Characters Category:News Category:DCs